Everworld
by Devil's nest
Summary: Un jour, brusquement, quatre militaires, trois adolescent et sept homonculus débarquent dans un monde bizarre créé par les dieux mythologiques. Son nom : Everworld. [en suspension indéfinie]
1. Edward

_Nouvelle fic... encore et toujours ! xD_

**Titre** : Everworld  
**Rating** : K+, j'espère que ça ne changera pas.  
**Persos** : Ed, Al, Winry, Mustang, Hawekeye, Havoc, Hughes, les sept homonculus, les héros du roman Everworld et quelques dieux (vous comprendrez...)  
**Pairing** : Ah, aucune idée pour le moment...  
**Disclaimer** : C'est un crossover Everworld-fma, ceux-ci appartiennent respectivement à Katherine Applegate et Hiromu Arakawa.  
**Résumé** : Un jour, brusquement, quatre militaires, trois adolescent et sept homonculus débarquent dans un monde bizarre créé par les dieux mythologiques. Son nom : Everworld.

**Autre** : J'ai décidé d'écrire comme l'auteur d'Everworld, qui change de point de vue à chaque petit livre... je changerai de point de vue à chaque chapitre, j'espère déjà en faire au minimum seize !

* * *

Je m'étirai paresseusement. Encore une nouvelle journée pourrie.

Je me jetai hors du lit… et m'étalais par terre. Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Winry réparait mes automails.

- ça va, Ed ?

- J'ai l'air d'aller bien, Alphonse ? Aide-moi à me lever, il y a tellement de poussière par terre que je risque d'éternuer.

Alphonse s'est baissé, produisant un affreux bruit de grincements et m'a aidé à me relever.

- Faudrait te huiler, tu grinces.

Alphonse. Mon petit frère. Une grande armure vide.

Je suis Edward Elric, un jeune homme ordinaire, de taille modeste, blond, yeux dorés. Je suis un alchimiste d'état, connu sous le nom de Fullmetal Alchemist.

Et ma vie a basculé ce jour-là, ce même jour où je me suis retrouvé le nez par terre, ce jour qui aurait dû être ordinaire.

Je suis descendu en bas, avec l'aide d'Alphonse. Allez-y pour descendre les escaliers avec un bras et une jambe en moins !

Dans la cuisine, en bas, il y avait Pinako et le chien, Den.

- Tiens, il émerge enfin, le petiot…

- JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT, ESPECE DE NAINE !

- AVORTON !

- VIEILL…

Je n'eus pas fini de répliquer que je me retrouvais par terre, une clef anglaise plantée dans le crâne. Bon, d'accord, on se dispute souvent, avec Mamie Pinako, mais tout de même… Ce n'est pas une raison pour que Winry me balance ses outils à la figure !

- Nii-san ! Ça va ?

- A peine levé et tu m déranges déjà en plein travail, Ed ! A ce rythme-là, ton automail sera prêt dans seulement une semaine !

- C'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR ME BALANCER DES OUTILS À LA FIG…

Elle m'énerve, cette fille. Surtout quand elle m'en renvoie, des outils, à la gueule.

- Et ça, c'est parce que TU LES AS ENCORE BOUZILLES, MES BEAUX AUTOMAILS !

Et c'était reparti…

Il est vrai que mes automails, je les ai souvent cassés… c'est pas ma faute. Ça ne l'a jamais été, d'ailleurs ! Bon, c'est vrai que, des fois, j'avais provoqué des types sans trop de raisons, mais franchement, le plus souvent, c'était eux qui m'attaquaient sans raison et résultat… Mais le pire, c'est que même si je rentrais à moitié mort, Winry me frappait quand même ! Comme si c'était ma faute…

Malgré ses dires, elle avait fini mes automails en début d'après-midi et je courais déjà comme un dératé dans la campagne, Alphonse sur mes talons et Winry qui nous poursuivait, armée de sa clef anglaise.

Et puis, soudain, le paysage a semblé disparaître. Tout autour de nous devenait blanc.

Oh non. C'était comme cette nuit, la nuit où Al a perdu son corps.

La porte était là, face à nous.

Et à mes cotés, il y avait Alphonse, Winry, le colonel Mustang, le lieutenant Hawkeye et le sous-lieutenant Havoc. Mais que fichaient-ils là ?

C'est alors que j'ai aussi aperçu Wrath et Gluttony. Mais pourquoi on était tous là, merde ?

J'ai entendu Winry pousser un cri d'effroi. Moi aussi, j'ai dû crier.

Ma peau avait comme disparut, me laissant apercevoir mes muscles, mes veines, mes tendons, mes os. Seuls mes membres métalliques étaient restés comme avant.

Ensuite, la Porte s'est ouverte et des formes noires, indistinctes, sont apparues à nos cotés.

Lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux, je n'étais plus à Resembool.

Nous étions devant une immense forteresse métallisée.

Et à ce que je pouvais voir, les sept homonculus étaient avec nous.

Et face à nous, il y avait quatre adolescents qui échangeaient des regards, interloqués. Trois hommes, une femme.

- Mais…c'est quoi ce délire, demandai-je, à la cantonade. On est où ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Et… Pourquoi ces homonculus qui sont censés être morts sont là aussi ?

- C'est amusant, répondit Pride avec un sourire, je me posais les mêmes questions.

C'est normal, il lisait dans les pensées, ce type !

Les quatre autres échangèrent un regard entendu.

- Dis-moi, Jalil, commença l'un d'entre eux, s'adressant à un autre à la peau noire, rassure-moi… aux dernières nouvelles, les sorcières ne ressuscitent pas, hein ?

- Laissez-moi deviner, dit le troisième homme en s'adressant à nous, vous vous êtes tous retrouvés à un certain endroit sans savoir pourquoi vous y êtes allés et vous débarquer ici…

- Juste après avoir vu ce qu'il y avait sous votre peau, continua le premier.

- Christopher, dit la fille, épargne-nous les détails. J'essaie d'oublier ça.

- Bah, c'est bien ce qui nous est arrivé après que notre loup préféré, fils de notre pote Loki, avait enlevé la sorcière qui est responsable de …

- Veuillez l'excuser, dit le type qui s'était adressé à nous en premier, il passe son temps à raconter n'importe quoi…

- Les amis, dit l'homme à la peau noire, ça ne me plaît pas de dire ça, mais la magie est décidément imprévisible. A croire que les dieux n'y connaissent rien à la logique.

Le colonel a toussé bruyamment.

- Hum, désolé de vous interrompre, mais pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce qui nous arrive ?

- Ah, oui, commença l'homme noir, vous ne pouvez pas sav…

- Désolé de t'interrompre, Jalil, dit le premier, mais j'aurais juste une question… c'est courant, par chez vous, de s'étrangler mutuellement ?

Il montrait du doigt Envy et Greed qui s'entre-étranglaient.

- Envy, lâche Greed, dit Lust. Ça ne sert à rien, tu le sais bien.

- PAS AVANT QU'IL AIT LAISSE AU MOINS UNE VIE !

- Il faudrait peut-être les séparer, proposais-je. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Greed, il ne s'est pas régénéré…

- D'ailleurs, poursuivit le colonel, à ma connaissance, lui et Pride devraient être morts, non ?

- Lust et Sloth aussi, renchérit Alphonse.

- Et moi par la même occasion, à ce que je viens d'apprendre.

Nous, humains de chez nous, regardions avec ébahissement le lieutenant-colonel Hughes, qui se trouvait en face de nous.

- M…Maes ?

- Veuillez m'excuser d'interrompre vos retrouvailles, nous dit la fille, mais nous ferions mieux de retourner dans la cité des nains. L'endroit est plus sûr qu'ici.

- Ah oui, KarnAcier. Là où nos chers amis nous attendent. Génial.

- Tiens, tu as entendu, Fullmetal ? Il y a une ville avec des gens de ta taille.

- QUI TRAITEZ-VOUS DE NAIN, ESPECE DE…

- Euh, si j'étais vous, j'éviterais les blagues de ce genre. Les nains sont susceptibles, rapides et plutôt bien armés…

- Rancuniers, aussi, ajouta la jeune femme.

Apparemment, ils avaient déjà dû en faire l'expérience, car chacun des trois autres sembla accueillir cette remarque comme un reproche.

**¤¤¤**

Nous étions quatorze, arrivés d'Amestris. Sept humains, sept homonculus. Il y avait ce stupide colonel, le lieutenant Hawkeye, le sous-lieutenant Havoc et le défunt Hughes, qui pétait la forme, Winry, Alphonse et moi. Il y avait aussi tous les homonculus : Wrath et Gluttony, qui avaient disparu, Envy, qui était censé avoir traversé la porte et Sloth, Pride, Lust et Greed qui étaient censés être morts. Complètement illogique.

Et avec nous, dans cette pièce entièrement en métal, les quatre autres humains.

L'un d'entre eux, le chef, était assit face à moi. Il était vêtu de sortes de vêtements de fourrure et portait une épée à la ceinture et disait se prénommer David. A coté de lui, l'homme à la peau noire, un certain Jalil, vêtu presque de la même manière que lui, nous regardait, presque sans ciller.

Le troisième s'appelait Christopher. Lui était blond et avait tout de suite sympathisé avec l'un d'entre nous, mais l'un des moins fréquentables : Greed. Ils semblaient bien s'entendre, à boire de la bière entre eux.

La fille se nommait April. Elle était jeune, jolie et rousse. Elle écoutait, inflexible, ce stupide colonel lui parler de je ne sais quoi. Bientôt, elle rit et s'écria :

- Christopher ! J'ai trouvé un type qui te ressemble !

- Moi aussi, figure-toi, répondit-il, j'ai trouvé un mec qui me ressemble.

Je notais ça dans un coin de ma mémoire. Si ce type ressemblait à Greed, mieux valait vérifier que Winry ne s'en approche pas trop. Euh… Mais à quoi je pensais, là ?

C'est alors qu'un type de plus de deux mètres de hauts, baraqué comme deux commandants Armstrong, entièrement vêtu d'habits de fourrure, un glaive à la ceinture, borgne d'un œil, blond et barbu, entra dans la pièce.

- Nous sommes prêts à rejoindre notre armée, dit-il.

Et, le plus naturellement du monde, Christopher demanda au géant s'il avait envie d'une bière.

Je devais être en train de faire un cauchemar, j'en étais presque persuadé. Pourtant, quand je me suis pincé, ça m'a fait mal.

Jalil nous apprit que le grand type était un dieu (rien que ça !) du nom d'Odin. Si je ne rêvais pas, j'étais soit devenu fou, soit réellement là. Et franchement, j'aurais préféré savoir que j'étais fou.

- Ils ne m'ont pas l'air dangereux, dit David à Jalil en nous désignant d'un signe de tête. On pourrait prendre le risque de leur raconter ce qui nous est arrivé.

- Je pense que oui. Ça ne coûte rien, de toute façon.

- Tu penses tout le temps, Jalil. Tu ne leur donnes jamais de repos, à tes neurones ?

La vanne de Christopher n'atteignit personne. Le pire, c'est qu'il y semblait habitué.

- Bon, je commence, dit David en me regardant. Nous vivions auparavant dans l'« Ancien Monde », qui est notre monde réel. On était des ados comme les autres, qui regardaient la télévision, suivaient des cours, avaient un petit boulot. Et nous connaissions tous une fille qui s'appelait Senna.

- April était sa demi-sœur, Christopher son ex-petit ami, David son petit copain de l'époque et je la connaissais, pas plus.

- Un matin, reprit David, sans savoir pourquoi, nous sommes tous allés au lac qu'il y avait, pas loin de notre quartier. Et Senna était là. Nous avons alors vu un énorme loup l'enlever. C'était Fenrir, le fils de Loki, le dieu de la destruc…

Evidement, c'est le moment que choisit un deuxième type haut de plus de deux mètres, vêtu de fourrure, blond lui aussi mais d'aspect plus jeune, pour entrer. Il fronça les sourcils, nous regardant tour à tour.

- Qui sont ces créatures insignifiantes ?

Vu le terme qu'il employait pour nous désigner, c'était aussi un dieu.

- Il semblerait que le passage ait été ouvert à nouveau, dit Odin.

- C'est impossible. La sorcière est morte.

- Allons discuter de cela dehors. Ces humains sont occupés.

- Humains, humains… tu parles trop vite. Moi, le Changeur de Forme, je peux te dire que certains d'entre eux ne…

- Parlons de ça dehors, l'interrompit Odin, en fronçant les sourcils et en pressant soudain son « collègue ».

J'aperçu Envy, du coin de l'œil, qui échangeait un regard entendu avec Pride. Ils manigançaient encore quelque chose.

- Mes félicitations, s'exclama Christopher. Vous avez rencontré deux dieux depuis votre arrivée dans ce monde et aucun des deux n'a eu l'envie de vous tuer ! Les mecs, je crois qu'ils nous ont battus !

- La paix, Christopher. Bon, comme je le disais, Senna s'était fait enlever sous nos yeux par un loup géant – qui est le fils de Loki, que vous venez de voir – et nous nous sommes réveillés attachés aux remparts du château de son père.

- Abrège un peu, dit April, c'est long, comme histoire.

- Oui, bon… Ensuite, nous nous sommes retrouvés chez les Vikings.

- Avec qui nous avons sympathisé en nous faisant passer pour des ménestrels, ajouta Christopher.

- Après cela, continua Jalil, nous sommes partis avec eux affronter les Aztèques…

- Quelle bande d'abrutis on fait.

- **Je disais donc**, avant que Christopher ne m'interrompe, que nous étions partis chez les Aztèques. A l'époque, Loki retenait Odin prisonnier, et pour obtenir sa libération, les Vikings devaient lui apporter la tête de Huitzilopochtli, le dieu Aztèque dévoreur de cœurs. Et ils n'ont pas réussi. Ensuite, sans les détails, nous avons rencontré les deux sortes d'extraterrestres ayant été présentes par ici, les Coo-Hatch puis les Hetwans. Plus tard encore, nous avons fait la connaissance de Galaad, un chevalier dont David possède à présent l'épée…

- Il est mort, donc, remarqua le colonel.

- Oui.

- Et ensuite, commença April, nous sommes arrivés à la cité-harem…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cela ne m'a pas étonné que le colonel et Greed sursautent. Allez savoir.

- …De Hel, la fille de Loki. La Reine de la Terreur. Elle règne sur l'enfer nordique.

- J'espère pour vous que vous n'aurez pas l'occasion de la rencontrer, ajouta Jalil.

Un court silence s'installa.

- A la sortie de l'enfer, poursuivit David, nous sommes tombés sur Nidhoggr, entouré de son imposant trésor.

Il faudra qu'on m'explique un jour pourquoi Envy et Pride ont jeté un regard à Greed.

- Ensuite, pour éviter de… mourir, nous sommes partis pour lui en Féerie, là d'où provenaient des êtres qui lui avaient volé quatre objets. Et suite à un plan pour « racheter » April au roi et à la reine qui voulaient la vendre aux Hetwans, croyant qu'il s'agissait de la sorcière Senna, nous avons instauré le télégraphe dans ce pays en retard sur notre monde, niveau technologie.

Winry a serré sa clef anglaise dans sa main. Pas contente d'arriver là, apparemment.

- Et un peu plus tard, dit Christopher, nous avons rencontré ce bon Dionysos. Faudrait que je te le présente, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Greed, c'est un type cool…

- Vous étiez faits pour vous entendre, Dionysos et toi, c'est sûr, soupira Jalil. Le dieu grec de tous les plaisirs et ce cher alcoolique ne pouvaient que s'entendre !

Greed éclata de rire.

- Je sens que je vais me plaire, ici !

- Ne parlez pas trop vite, on ne sait jamais, prévint David. Donc, après avoir aidé Dionysos à échapper au dévoreur de dieux, Ka Anor, nous l'avons raccompagné jusqu'à l'Olympe…

- Où David est devenu Davidos, grand général d'Athéna, s'écria Christopher avant de partir d'un fou rire.

April leva les yeux au ciel.

- Christopher, tu es **encore** bourré.

- Je m'en fiche.

- Si Etain te voyait…

Christopher a soudain perdu son sourire. J'aurais juré avoir aperçu des larmes se former lorsqu'il a quitté la pièce. April soupira, comme si elle avait fait une bétise.

- Je disais donc, poursuivit David, nous étions arrivés à l'Olympe, le domaine des dieux grecs. L'Olympe a alors été attaqué par les Hetwans, à notre grande surprise aidés des Coo-Hatch qui, en excellent forgerons qu'ils sont, avaient fabriqué des canons. Ils nous ont alors dit qu'ils arrêteraient de se battre aux cotés des fidèles de Ka Anor – les Hetwans – si l'on les renvoyait dans leur monde. En gros, ils se rebellaient contre leurs dieux et voulaient retourner sur leur planète.

- Et pour les renvoyer chez eux, ajouta April, il fallait un passage comme Senna. Mais celle-ci plaidait que seule sa mère, qui vivait en Egypte aux cotés de la déesse Isis, pouvait ouvrir un passage aux Coo-Hatch.

- Et pour y aller, continua David, nous avons dû traverser la contrée Africaine. Nous nous sommes fait un tas d'ennemis, mais nous en sommes sortis vivant.

Jalil et April lui rendirent son regard de reproches. Vive l'entente.

- Arrivés en Egypte, nous nous sommes aperçu que les Amazones avaient envahi l'endroit et les dieux Egyptiens, les plus vieux dieux qu'il y a ici, sont figés comme des statues. Voilà pourquoi elles ont réussi à s'installer.

- Ensuite, poursuivit Jalil, nous avons fait connaissance avec Neptune, dieu latin de la mer et des séismes. Entre nous, ce type est taré. Et il se bat constamment avec Poséidon, dieu grec des mêmes fonctions.

- De toute façon, les dieux ne s'entendent jamais, dit April. Après notre rencontre avec Neptune, nous sommes arrivés sur les côtes de l'Irlande.

- C'est à ce moment-là que Senne est devenue plus forte que jamais et elle a ouvert le passage, amenant dans ce monde des types fous, qui lui étaient entièrement dévoués. Pire que cela, ils étaient armés d'armes à feu, qui n'existent pas ici.

- J'ai tué Senna, dit April d'une voix ne laissant passer aucune émotion, mais ses hommes sont toujours dans ce monde et ils sont toujours armés.

- Et ma fille a accepté d'épouser le roi Baldwin, pour que les nains acceptent d'oublier leur rancœur envers vous et qu'ils creusent une tunnel jusqu'au royaume de Hel afin que vous alliez libérer Thor et Balder. A présent, les nains ont rassemblé l'argent nécessaire pour que vous puissiez rassembler une armée en Féerie. Le Vikings vous suivront pour combattre aux cotés de leurs dieux et mériter le Walhalla. Et me voici maintenant arrivée, avec l'armée des elfes.

- Reine Goewynne !

Jalil nous expliqua que Goewynne était la reine d'Irlande. Du moins, elle l'était quand son royaume a été dévasté par cette Senna et ses admirateurs fous à lier.

Cette reine – qui, au passage, était une elfe –, entre nous, me faisait froid dans le dos. Et lorsque son regard est tombé sur les homonculus, elle a froncé les sourcils. Un de ces jours, ils vont nous attirer des ennuis, ceux-là.

- Il est temps de partir chercher les Vikings et les Fées.

- Oui. Et je crois que vous n'avez d'autre choix que de venir avec nous, dit David.

Génial. Sur ces paroles, nous nous levâmes et les suivirent.

- Au fait, demandai-je à Jalil, comment se nomme ce monde ?

- Vous êtes à Everworld. Le Monde d'Ailleurs.

A l'extérieur, dans une sorte de petite cour, des personnes semblaient nous attendre. Il y avait quatre types hauts de plus de deux mètres, tous les quatre vêtus de fourrure, trois d'entre eux portant des glaives à la ceinture, le quatrième un marteau. Tous avaient une chevelure d'un ton de blond différent et ils portaient tous une barbe. Je reconnu Loki à son regard froid et Odin, à son œil borgne. Je m'autorisais à avoir un peu peur : à coté d'eux, Armstrong aurait eu l'air d'un gringalet.

A leur coté se trouvait un homme plus petit que moi (COMMENT CA, PLUS PETIT QUE MOI CA N'EXISTE QU'A L'ECHELLE ATOMIQUE ?), sans doute un nain. Nous en avions croisé quelques uns dans les couloirs et je crois pouvoir dire que celui-ci était le plus grand d'entre eux.

En compagnie de ces dieux (j'ai vite apprit qu'un type immense et assez baraqué en était un) et de ce grand nain (NON, IL NE S'AGIT PAS DE MOI !), il y avait Christopher, qui regardait tristement une magnifique jeune fille. Probablement Etain, vu que la reine Goewynne la prit dans ses bras.

**¤¤**

Et maintenant, nous étions là, tous les quatorze, à suivre ces dieux, ces elfes, et David, Jalil, April et Christopher. Nous, Amestriens, nous partions avec eux pour tenter d'anéantir un dieu extraterrestre.

Réveillez-moi.

* * *

_C'était le point de vue de notre cher Edward !_

_J'espère que cela vous a plu et je vous promets que cette fois, je vais les finir, mes fics XD_


	2. David

_Je vous remercie pour tant de reviews pour un seul chapitre ! Oo_

* * *

Ça y est. Nous marchions en direction de Ka Anor, ce dieu extraterrestre qui dévorait les dieux et les demi-dieux.

Il y a peu, Christopher, Jalil, April et moi avions entièrement disparut du monde réel. Avant, lorsque Senna était encore en vie, nous vivions un peu dans les deux mondes : le monde réel ou l'Ancien Monde et Everworld. Nous étions apparus à Everworld un jour banal, alors que nous nous étions tous retrouvés au lac Michigan, mais un autre « nous » continuait à vivre dans le monde réel, à Chicago. Quand le David d'Everworld s'endormait, son esprit « rejoignait » l'autre et les souvenirs s'ajoutaient au « moi » du monde réel. Cela faisait l'effet d'une mise à jour. Tiens, David, tu es partit te battre avec les Vikings et tu as réussi à échapper à Huitzilopochtli. Tiens, toi, David, tu as eu une mauvaise note en géo. Oui, c'est normal, je n'ai pas eu la force de réviser, j'avais eu peur pour toi, j'ai cru qu'on allait crever.

En tout cas, c'était bizarre.

Et puis, lorsque Senna est morte, nous nous sommes effacés du monde réel. Et maintenant, nous dormons comme tout le monde. C'est bien plus reposant, croyez-moi.

Mais aujourd'hui, l'incroyable s'est produit : d'autres sont arrivés à Everworld. Et ils ne semblent pas venir du même monde que nous. Il faudra qu'ils nous racontent tout cela ce soir, lorsque nous monterons le camp.

Quatre d'entre eux, des adultes, portent une sorte d'uniforme bleu. Le type aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux sombres semble être le plus important des quatre. L'un d'entre eux quatre est une femme, blonde et j'ai réussi à apercevoir une arme à feu à sa ceinture. Les autres ne semblent pas armés. Quoique, le type aux lunettes carrées tripote souvent ses manches. Je dois me faire des idées.

Il y a aussi les trois autres : un grand type en armure, une jeune fille et un gamin blond. C'est bizarre, mais ses pieds font un drôle de bruit quand il marche. Le temps des questions viendra ce soir.

Et puis, les sept autres forment un groupe, à vue d'œil. Ils sont tous vêtus de noirs et ont des yeux violets. Plutôt bizarres. Surtout que les dieux et Goewynne, la reine elfe, ne semblent pas les voir comme des humains. A surveiller.

Mes pensées peuvent vous paraître bizarres. Je réfléchis de façon militaire, c'est vrai. Ça doit être à cause de mon père.

Mais j'ai déjà décidé d'oublier cette autre vie, inutile d'y songer.

¤¤¤

Une fois que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon, nous décidâmes une halte pour la nuit. Les autres s'étaient installés à part. Les types en bleu et les ados ensemble. Les types en noir dans leur coin, loin du feu. Sauf un. Celui-là discutait avec Christopher, ne cessant de lui poser des questions sur Everworld. On aurait dit que ce monde lui plaisait. On verra bien lorsqu'il rencontrera des dieux moins sympathiques qu'Odin, Thor et Loki, qui d'ailleurs ne veut plus nous tuer, bonne nouvelle. Balder, lui, n'est qu'un demi-dieu. Mais il n'en reste pas moins imposant.

Je m'assis à coté du gamin blond.

- Je vous ai raconté notre histoire. Maintenant, c'est votre tour.

Le blond a ricané.

- Echange équivalent, n'est-ce pas ?

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils.

- Je m'appelle Edward Elric, voici mon frère, Alphonse, et notre amie d'enfance, Winry.

Edward, Alphonse, Winry. Noté.

- Déjà, avant de commencer… avez-vous entendu parler de l'alchimie ?

Je fis signe à Jalil de venir.

- Pas tellement.

- Moi j'ai déjà lu ça dans les livres. Au Moyen Age, les alchimistes étaient des sortes de chimistes qui espéraient transformer le plomb en or et de fabriquer la pierre philosophale, qui donnerait la vie éternelle. Pourquoi ?

- Dans notre monde, c'est une science très répandue. Et elle ne se limite pas à la transformation du plomb en or ou à la création de la pierre philosophale. Elle se base surtout sur le principe de l'échange équivalent.

- Pour obtenir une chose, continua le type en armure d'une voix étrange, on doit en sacrifier une autre de même valeur. C'est ça, l'échange équivalent. Mais pour cela, il faut tracer un cercle avec des constrictions. Certains alchimistes ayant vu la vérité peuvent faire de l'alchimie rien qu'en frappant dans leur main et … enfin, c'est assez compliqué.

- Vous en êtes capable ?

- Mon frère, oui.

Le blondinet frappa dans ses mains et les posa sur le sol. Une lueur bleutée apparut et en même temps, il semblait sortir un couteau du sol.

- J'ai transformé les composants de la terre pour en faire un couteau que voici. Le sol d'ici est riche en fer, la lame est assez bonne.

Il tendit le couteau à Jalil qui l'inspecta.

- Un magnifique couteau, je dois dire. Mais ça ne devrait pas marcher un truc pareil, selon les lois de la physique…

- C'est comme ici avec la magie, Jalil. C'est vrai, même si tes cours de physique te disent le contraire... Donc, vous êtes alchimiste ?

- Ouais… Alchimiste d'Etat, même.

Devant notre air perplexe, à Jalil et à moi, il s'expliqua.

- Alchimiste à la botte de l'armée. Les types en bleu qui sont là-bas sont des militaires. Le grand avec les cheveux noirs et qui louche sur votre amie April est un alchimiste d'Etat haut gradé.

- Déjà, je ne louche pas sur April. Je suis le colonel Roy Mustang, l'alchimiste de feu.

- Parce qu'en plus, vous avez des spécialités ?

Là, Jalil fronçait vraiment les sourcils. Ça tournait façon magie et il n'aime pas ça : cela ne suis aucune loi de la physique. Mais bon, question magie et phénomènes illogiques, on est un peu habitués. BAE. Bienvenue A Everworld.

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Le colonel ici présent a pour spécialité le contrôle du feu.

- Vous avez une spécialité, vous ?

- Non.

- Vous pratiquez tous l'alchimie ?

- Seulement nous trois.

Le type au nom de Mustang, le gamin et le type en armure. Tous trois alchimistes, deux étant en plus de cela militaires.

Je désignai les types en noir du menton.

- Qui sont ces personnes ?

- Des homonculus.

J'interrogeai Jalil du regard.

- Dans les livres de notre monde, les homoncules sont des êtres crées artificiellement.

- Dans le notre aussi, répondit l'armure. Sauf que dans le notre, les homonculus sont les résultats de transmutations humaines…

Jalil les regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- Vous pouvez créer des êtres humains ?

C'était donc cela, la transmutation humaine. Noté.

- Oui et non, répondit le colonel. Cela est strictement interdit.

- Et de toute façon, ajouta le gamin, ça ne marche pas. L'équivalent d'une vie humaine n'existe pas.

Jalil hocha la tête. Ça devait être assez logique à son goût. Mais quelque chose me paraissait malgré tout illogique, dans tout cela.

- Si l'équivalent d'une vie humaine n'existe pas et rend la transmutation impossible, qui sont ces personnes, alors ?

- Les résultats de transmutations humaines ayant… raté. Et les incarnations des sept péchés capitaux.

Le gamin nous les présenta ensuite du doigt les « homonculus ».

Le type aux longs cheveux verts, que j'avais prit pour une fille se nommait Envy, qui incarnait la jalousie ; le gros s'appelait Gluttony, la gourmandise ; le vieux était Pride, l'orgueil ; la grande… aux proportions… généreuses, Lust, le péché charnel ; celle qui ne se tenait pas droit, Sloth, la paresse ; le gamin, Wrath, la colère et…

- Tiens, Greed a disparut, dit le jeune alchimiste en fronçant les sourcils.

- Greed, intervint Jalil, c'est pas celui qui a fait ami-ami avec Christopher ?

- Si, je crois…

- Dans ce cas, on ne le voit pas à cause d'Odin et Thor. Ils sont juste derrière, en train de boire une bière avec eux.

Des dieux qui boivent gaiement de la bière avec un humain et un type qui ne l'est pas. Ça tournait au ridicule.

Je pris Jalil à part.

- Il reste quoi, comme péché, pour ce Greed ? Il est fou ?

Je ne m'y connaissais pas tellement en religion catholique : je suis juif. Et puis, de toute façon, la religion n'a rien à voir.

- Non, le seul péché qu'il reste est l'avarice.

- D'accord.

La folie ne fait pas partie des péchés. Tant mieux, en un sens.

- Je trouve ça un peu tiré par les cheveux, leur histoire d'alchimie…

- Jalil, notre histoire est encore moins normale.

- Tu marques un point. Bon, allons dormir.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain, la marche s'est passée sans encombre. Nous avons par contre dû nous rendre à l'évidence que tout était prévu, sauf un bateau pour notre début d'armée. Les dieux avaient beau dire que les vikings, s'ils avaient été là, leur en aurait construit un en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, cela ne nous avançait pas.

C'est alors que le pire a survenu : Loki a proposé que l'on passe par l'enfer. D'accord, c'est sa fille qui règne dessus mais…

- Hors de question que j'y remette les pieds !

…j'étais plutôt d'accord avec Christopher.

- Je sais que vous avez déjà dû vous y rendre à deux reprises, mais il s'agit d'un moyen pour avancer plus vite et ainsi arriver chez les vikings…

- Loki, bien que ton argument est valable, je n'ai pas envie de repasser devant mon ancienne prison de glace et je pense que Balder non plus.

- Peut-être, mais avec mon argument et celui d'Odin, elle nous laissera passer sans encombres…

Etait-il sûr de bien connaître sa fille, ce type ? Elle n'était pas du genre à écouter son père, ah ça non.

Mais le pire, c'est que nous sommes quand même descendus en enfer.

¤¤¤

Loki a ouvert un passage vers les enfers, se transformant en un loup géant et se mettant à creuser. L'image de Fenrir, son fils, venu nous aider lors de la bataille en Irlande, mort sous nos yeux criblé de balles, me vint en mémoire. Ce dieu avait-il regretté la mort de son fils ? ... Les dieux avaient-ils tout simplement des sentiments ?

Nous sommes descendus dans le tunnel, à la suite de Loki. Nous avons débouché dans un chemin déjà aménagé. Nous marchions surtout au milieu, n'osant approcher les bords. Après être descendu dans l'antre de Hel à deux reprises, je peux vous assurer que nous avions raison. Pourtant, nous sommes descendus sans encombres. Et nous avons débouché sur différentes salles.

Dans la première, il y avait différents instruments de tortures, semblant fraîchement utilisés, une odeur insupportable de sang me montait au nez.

Et dans la deuxième pièce, il y avait Hel, sur son trône, qui nous dévisageait en pianotant sur le bras du siège.

Son coté droit était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Sa peau était claire, les membres admirablement dessinés.

Mais son coté gauche était immonde à en vomir et semblait en état de pourriture.

L'association des deux lui était très utile, surtout contre les hommes, partagés entre le désir et le dégoût. En clair ? Nous étions totalement impuissants et j'avais commit une erreur impardonnable : je n'avais pas détourné les yeux, alors que je savais à quoi m'attendre.

- Vous revoilà, père. Puis-je savoir pourquoi osez-vous revenir ici, avec tous ces humains, en plus ? Serait-ce… un cadeau ?

Elle nous jeta un œil intéressé, à nous, les hommes, et un regard noir à April, Winry, Goewynne et la femme en uniforme bleu.

- Désolé de te décevoir, Hel, mais nous sommes juste de passage. Nous voulons rejoindre mon château par une voie courte, c'est pourquoi nous sommes ici…

Loki était le seul homme plein de ses moyens, face à sa fille. Quoi de plus normal, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et pourquoi te laisserai-je passer ?

- Je suis ton père, tout de même. Tu te dois de te soumettre à ma volonté.

- Et si la volonté de ton père ne suffit pas, dit Odin, il faudra te plier à mes ordres.

Je vis les doigts de Hel se crisper. Cela ne lui plaisait apparemment pas. Mais elle nous laissa quand même passer. Enfin, il y a presque eu un problème.

- Et détourne-toi, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas envie d'arriver à mon château seul avec les femmes.

Hel a poussé un juron et s'est retournée, non sans adresser un regard noir à son père et je e suis à nouveau sentit maître de moi-même.

Nous nous sommes hâtés derrière Loki, de crainte de nous laisser attraper par sa fille.

Nous sommes passés par un couloir semblable à celui que nous avions emprunté lors de notre première visite. Dire que j'aurais voulu oublier cela.

Nous ne marchions pas sur un sol de terre ou des pavés. Ni même sur une surface gélatineuse ou des squelettes, non. Nous marchions sur des têtes.

Certaines bougeaient encore, d'autres semblaient récemment enterrées. Ces têtes, c'était tout ce qui dépassait de ces gens enterrés. Ils criaient, hurlaient, appelaient à l'aide. Et nous, nous leur marchions dessus.

Seuls les dieux n'en avaient rien à faire.

Ces gens, des vikings non morts de vieillesse ou des humains ayant malencontreusement rencontré Hel.

Si jamais elle remettra un jour la main sur nous, elle nous enterrera parmi eux. Ou alors elle nous réservera un sort encore pire.

Je fermai les yeux. Je ne voulais pas les voir. C'en était trop.

Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les entendre.

Ils appelaient à l'aide, ils demandaient à ce qu'on les délivre.

Ils n'avaient sans doute rien fait de mal.

Mais je leur marchais sur la tête. Inconsciemment, je leur faisais mal. Sans le vouloir, je les blessais encore plus.

Je vacillai et faillit tomber. April me retint par le bras et nous reprîmes notre route. J'avais marché sur un crâne qui avait cédé sous mon poids et il s'en était fallu de peu pour que je tombe sur ces malheureux, sur qui je marchais dessus.

Everworld m'avait plus attiré que le monde réel. Je voulais y rester, c'était vrai. Mais il y avait des endroits que je préférais ne pas revoir.

J'aperçu enfin une lumière au bout du couloir. La sortie. Enfin.

Une bien faible lumière, mais une lumière tout de même.

Comme un seul homme, nous accélérâmes.

Et nous débouchâmes dans le château de Loki.

- _Home Sweet Home_, dit ce dernier, apparemment très heureux. Ça fait toujours du bien de rentrer chez soit.

- Et j'aimerais que l'on ne s'y éternise pas et que l'on aille rassembler le reste de l'armée, ordonna Odin d'une voix forte.

Ça ne devait pas faire plaisir de retrouver un endroit où l'on s'était retrouvé enfermé pendant longtemps, vu comme Odin regardait Loki.

- Odin a raison, déclara Thor. Sortons. Cela fait longtemps que les guerriers attendent de nous revoir…

¤¤¤

A la vue des trois dieux et du demi-dieu, les vikings interrompirent leurs activités et nous reçurent en héros.

Des héros. Rien que pour avoir libéré deux dieux, un demi et avoir raisonné Loki. Rien de bien extraordinaire, pour quatre adolescents de Chicago, à présent bien entourés…

Et c'est là que Christopher s'est mit à chantonner la Norvégienne. Un Viking près de nous l'a reprise plus fort, bientôt accompagné par tous les autres.

April les accompagna de sa voix légère.

Je me détendis. Rien ne pouvait survenir, rien ne pourrait nous arrêter. Nous réussirons sans problème, avec trois dieux et une armée déjà bien composée.

Combien j'avais tort…

* * *

_C'est sadique de s'arrêter là..._


End file.
